


At Last

by bonesbuffyangelfan



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: JackDaniels, M/M, Not angsty, S2E1 spoilers, Wow, for a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesbuffyangelfan/pseuds/bonesbuffyangelfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Sousa has a dilema surrounding...who else?  Jack Thompson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, sadly.

Daniel nervously fingered the small velvet box in his hands as he limped back and forth in the living room of his apartment. It had fallen out of his pocket earlier today and Peggy had seen it. Like the owner of the store he bought it from and the random woman in the store, she had thought it was for his ‘girlfriend’. They couldn’t have been more wrong. His girlfriend was a sham; a hastily concocted act he had put together with the help of a friendly, sympathetic young actor when Thompson had called him and informed him he’d sent Peggy to assist him.   
He heard the door to his apartment slam and knew it was time. Daniel walked to the door with the box hidden behind his back, and greeted the person who had just walked in with a soft kiss on the cheek.  
“How was work today?” he asked conversationally as he help hang the other’s coat up.  
Jack smiled at him as he put his briefcase down. “You know how work was; we do the same job. Only difference is now you’ve got Carter.”  
Daniel casually slipped the box into his back pocket and proceeded to the living room and sat on the couch, with Jack in tow.  
“True. Doesn’t mean I can’t ask you though. Maybe I like hearing what you have to say.”   
Jack studied him as they lapsed into comfortable silence. Then, abruptly, he spoke.  
“What’s on your mind, Daniel? Something is bothering you; you’ve been pacing.” he pointed to the scuff marks on the hardwood floor from where Daniel’s crutch had landed.  
Daniel took a deep breath and looked at Jack.  
“I wanted to ask you something.”  
Jack wordlessly urged him to go on.  
Daniel geld out the box with his left hand, his righting coming to rest on top of Jack’s left hand.  
“Jack Thomson. I have known you for many years, and lived you for as many. You’ve saved my life countless times and I know I can always count on you to have my back. I love you so much Jack, and I want to know if you’ll marry me. Will you?”  
On his last words, Daniel opened the box to reveal a modest silver ring with a small diamond in it. jack stared at it, speechless, before taking it out of the box and putting it on his left ring finger.  
“Yes.” he said simply.

New York City, 2015

“Jack Thompson, do you take Daniel Sousa to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”  
Jack gazed at his partner of nearly 60 years standing across from him on the dais in front of their friends and family.  
“I do.”  
“And do you, Daniel Sousa, take Jack Thompson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”  
Daniel smiled at Jack as he said, “I do.”  
“Then by the powers vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband husband. You may kiss the groom!”  
They lean forward and bring their lips together in a sweet, loving kiss, then turn, triumphant, to the crows.  
“After many decades, I am now legally married to this man! This calls for a celebration!” Jack shouted.


End file.
